1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an input means for inputting identification data for identifying a user, for example, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, etc. having an interface for an attachable and detachable recording media for storing the identification data, and to a method of managing data reception using the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among mobile phones with GSM system (Global system for mobile communications), there is one which obtains an identification number or a phone number of a subscriber from an exchangeable IC card named as SIM (subscriber identity module) card. When using such a mobile phone, based on the information read from the SIM card, it is authenticated that the user of the mobile phone is an official subscriber registered by a communication enterpriser. UIM (user identity module), which is SIM-based, has a similar function to that of the above mentioned SIM card.
Insertion of different SIM cards to a mobile phone makes it possible to change the phone number of the mobile phone. Consequently, it becomes possible to share the mobile phone among a plurality of users, and use a plurality of mobile phones with a single phone number. In addition to such information for identifying a user, the SIM card can store personal information for the user such as a phone book or bill information.
It is disclosed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No.2001-156904, a technique for managing personal information with the above SIM card by memorizing a phone book for a respective user in an exchangeable recording media such as the SIM card.
A telephone disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No.2001-156904 has recording areas corresponding to the attached recording media, each of which stores a phone book when the corresponding recording media is attached.
However, according to the above technique, the management for personal information is only to expand personal information for a respective user, and does not provide a concept in which a SIM card is applied for management of reception of wireless communication data, etc.
Particularly, as mentioned above, with a mobile phone with GSM system, a plurality of users can share the mobile phone by exchanging a SIM card allocated to a respective user. So, it is demanded that reception to the plurality of users should be managed properly.
For example, suppose a case in which, while a specific user of a mobile phone does not complete reception of an e-mail, etc. to the specific user, the SIM card attached to the mobile phone is exchanged for a use of the another user, and afterwards the specific user starts reusing the mobile phone by attaching the SIM card. In this case, it is demanded that the incomplete reception of the e-mail in the previous use of the specific user should be completed more reliably and timely.